Dr Jekyll and Dr Reid
by SillyOldThing
Summary: Intense pain brings about a change in Reid. Mind the rating .


Dr Jekyll and Dr Reid

&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, not ever.

&&&&&&&&&

"_Honesty: the best of all the lost arts " - _Mark Twain

Spencer Reid didn't get migraines often but when he did, they were pure torture. He thought about not going to work, but that is something he seldom did .He would have to be

practically dying not to go in and this migraine was close enough. He had taken 3 tylenols but that had merely taken the edge off the pain. He knew he should take something stronger. He was still afraid of drugs that were narcotics. He thought maybe a hot cup of coffee would sooth his nerves. He walked carefully to the BAU kitchen.

Derek Morgan strode into the office full of energy and mischief. He saw his colleague hunched over his coffee and made his way to him, "Hey pretty boy, how was the weekend?" Reid clenched his teeth, he could barely see as zig zaggy lines were floating in front of him. " Fine," he choked out

Morgan looked at him with concern, "Hey man, are you alright?" he noticed the circles around Reid's eyes were darker than ever. Spencer didn't answer, he held his coffee tight to his body and returned to his seat. Morgan followed.

Emily Prentiss had now arrived, she was on her cell phone talking to what seemed to be her mother. "Yes Mom. I do remember him, but really I don't need my mother to set me up on dates." She rolled her eyes at Reid and Morgan. "Look mom, I've really got to go." She hung up with a big sigh. Spencer winced, normally Emily''s voice didn't bother him, but today it sounded like fingernails on a chalk board. Emily too noticed the change in Reid's appearance. "Are you Sick Reid? " Reid could see the auras around people now. This was the third part of his migraine routine. First there was intense pain then the zig zaggy lines, the auras, next would be the sensitivity to touch, then, the one he hated the most. If he could just make it past that one particular stage without incident, he could throw up and the head pain would subside." Reid " Emily leaned toward him." We have to go into the conference room now, what's the matter ?"

He forced himself to look up at her, "Bit of a headache," he said through gritted teeth.

Emily gave him a hard pat on the back, he wanted to scream. "C'mon then," she said cheerily .

Reid was the last in the conference room except for JJ's replacement, agent Todd. He took a seat on the small settee instead of at the table. He leaned his head back; he would just listen to Jordans presentation and look at the pictures later.

"Reid?" it was Hotch's voice. "Reid?"

"Reid's got a headache," said Emily.

Garcia got up from her seat and walked over to Reid and began to stroke his head, "Aww! Poor baby, does this make it feel better?"

'_No! You crazy wierd hippy woman, get your hands off me or I'll bite you.'_

They were still waiting for Jordan to arrive. Hotch was in a corner talking to Rossi quietly, "I don't know what to do Dave, Haley used to be pretty good about me seeing Jack, now it seems she want to replace me with this new guy, she wont let me take him to school in the mornings or the park and she..."

Reid had heard enough, '_Here it comes,' _he thought. Without missing a beat Reid turned his now steely eyes toward the team.

"Why don't you tell Haley to go fuck herself?"

Five pairs of shocked eyes turned toward him. "What did you just say?" said Hotch

Reid licked his lips, and in a harsh raspy voice he barely recognized as his own, he spoke again, "Let me paraphrase that for you, why don't you tell Haley to take a flying fuck at the moon!" Reid glared at Hotch. Rossi tried to intervene once he saw the grim set of Hotch's jaw.

"Reid, I think you're a little out of line here..." Reid didn't let him finish, his lips curled over his teeth with derision, it was as if a demon was unleashed from him and he was no longer responsible for his actions.

"Hotch must be nuts to come to you for marital advice, you're a three time loser." He turned to a stunned Garcia and swatted away her hands. He faced Hotch, "Seriously Hotch, how long has Haley been holding your balls for ransom? You're the kids father, act like it, aren't you some kind of hard assed attorney? Haley is not coming back, you don't have to kiss her ass anymore. Jack doesn't know shit about all the complications that come from divorce, all he knows is that he doesn't see his dad as much anymore and he'll blame you, because you're the one who's not there and you're the grownup." He looked around the room at the stunned faces, each one afraid to speak lest he strike at one of them..

Reid felt the last stage of his migraine coming on, he held on to his stomach and put his hand over his mouth. He jumped up and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and puke!" and he dashed to the bathroom.

The room stayed silent for a long time. Finally Rossi turned to Hotch and spoke.

" Ya know Hotch, that really isn't such bad advice."

**FIN **

**AN: **Reid would never say these things of course, but maybe he'd like to. Please Read and review, It is always appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
